The Voyeur's Web
by MatteaAM
Summary: Tag to The Voyeur's Web. Based on the looks shared between Jenny and Gibbs in the MTAC. Jibbs/one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **Changing the old A/N, because it doesn't make sense anymore. I should probably mention that this is not beta'd. I like to pretend I know English. :)  
Would be good to also say that, while re-watching this ep, I couldn't help but notice first the look in Jenny's eyes in the MTAC and then at the end of the ep. So this is my take on what should've happened when they left together. :)

**DISCLAIMER - **Yeah, it was all my idea, but DPB stole it from me! :)

**SPOILERS - **S03E06 - _The Voyeur's Web_

**ENJOY.

* * *

**

**THE VOYEUR'S WEB**

"I want you to understand, Ma'am, Sergeant Roberts is a good man," - Captain Arthur Coldwell said.

"Understood, Captain, but my people still need to talk to him about his wife," – Jenny replied, not noticing Gibbs had walked into MTAC.

"I'd like them to do more than just talk, Ma'am. They have to stop him".

"From doing what, Captain?" – Gibbs asked. Jenny didn't turn around. She felt him behind her before she heard him or saw him.

"From ruining his life, Sir. My Sergeant Major told me to contact you, Special Agent Gibbs. Sergeant Roberts required emergency leave two days ago".

"We just found his wife's body. How's that possible?" – Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't know she's dead yet, Sir. He requested leave for another reason".

"Which was?" – Jenny asked, getting a little impatient.

"Of personal matter, Ma'am," – Capt. Coldwell answered after a moment's hesitation.

"We know about the sex site, Captain," – Gibbs prompted him to go on.

"Then you should also know that Sergeant Roberts blames one of his neighbours for it. According to his squad, he's planning on killing the man".

"And you sent him home to do it, Captain?" – Jenny asked incredulously, not noticing Gibbs's annoyed look.

"I was unaware of his intentions until this morning, Ma'am," – Coldwell clarified. – "Look, I just need your help. Now, the neighbour's name is Bart Powell".

"When's the Sergeant scheduled to land, Captain?" – Gibbs asked, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Tomorrow, Sir".

"Check his flight manifest," – Jenny told Cynthia. The young girl nodded, turning back to her computer.

"He just needs a cool-down period, Agent Gibbs. Now, like I said, he's a good man and an even better marine".

"We're on it, Captain. We'll pick him up at the airport," – Gibbs replied with a nod.

"Thank you, Sir. My Sergeant Major said that we could count on you," – Coldwell smiled.

Gibbs smiled in return, remembering something.

"He get that bottle I sent him?"

"He did," – Coldwell's smile broadened. – "He told me to tell you to, uh, keep 'em coming."

Gibbs chuckled quietly.

After that the connection was cut, sending the screen back to its original colourful stripes. Jenny turned to him, reprimanding look in her eyes.

"Alcohol is contraband in Iraq," – she told him sternly. He turned to her; he's look changing rapidly from the amused one to that of disapproval.

"I thought it would take longer, Jen".

"Longer for what?" – She asked, obviously confused.

"For me to see you as a director and not a field agent," – he said turning around, but not before he caught a glint of hurt in her eyes.

Jenny felt like someone slapped her across the face. She didn't know why she needed the approval from Gibbs and she hated the fact that she did, but still she felt hurt by his comment, and her eyes showed it perfectly. There just wasn't anybody to see it. She was broken from her reverie by Cynthia's voice.

"Ma'am, Sergeant Roberts changed his itinerary. He left West Germany last night".

"When's he due in?" – Jenny asked, pushing her previous thoughts in the back of her brain, but making a mental note to confront Gibbs for it later.

"He arrived two hours ago at Dulles," – Cynthia replied hesitantly. Jenny exchanged panicked look with Gibbs, who turned quickly and ran out of the MTAC.

* * *

Gibbs was just finishing his case report file when Jenny approached his desk.

"How did Sergeant Roberts take it?" – She asked.

"He's on his way back to Iraq".

"You think that's wise? Sending a marine who just lost his wife back into combat?"

"Wise? No. But that's what I'd do," – Gibbs answered, memories suddenly threatening to engulf him.

"You heading out?" – Jenny asked carefully, noticing the change in his behaviour and trying to change the topic.

"Yeah," – he said, giving her a questioning look.

"Good. I'll walk you to your car," – she replied giving him the look he knew all to well. It was the one you just don't say _no_ to. So he didn't, taking her instead by her left arm and heading to the elevator.

When they stepped inside, the uncomfortable silence fell around them. Gibbs could sense Jenny wanted to say something, but didn't want to push her. Jenny just couldn't get enough courage to ask what she wanted. Finally, when they almost reached the garage level, she flipped the stop switch. Gibbs looked at her pointedly, waiting for whatever she had to say. Wondering what it was. She took a deep breath, her back still turned to him.

"Do you hate me?" – She asked finally. She whispered it so softly that Gibbs was sure he misheard her.

_Did he hate her? What the hell kind of a question was that?_

"What?" – He asked.

"I said, do you hate me?" – She repeated, only slightly louder.

So he _did _hear her correctly. He found himself in a complete shock, not knowing what exactly brought this on and how he should react.

_Hate her? Why in the world would he hate her? Didn't he tell her less than two months ago how he __had missed her?_

Misinterpreting his silence as a confirmation to her question, Jenny flipped the switch again, hoping that the elevator would reach it's destination as fast as possible so she could run away from this incredibly embarrassing situation she had put herself in.

_Of course he hated her. She should've known. What else could he feel for her, but resent and hate?_

Finally the elevator dinged and before Gibbs could even notice, much less react, Jenny was out and on the way to her car. He left the elevator quickly still completely bewildered by what caused one of strongest and most self-assured women he had ever met to act like this. All he knew was that he had to react, and fast.

Jenny was hurrying of to her car, unable any more to keep her tears at bay. She was stupid to ask him. She was better of living in ignorance. Now that she knew he did hate her, she won't be able to look at him, and that will definitely ruin whatever kind of a relationship they were having since she returned. When she had almost reached her car, her key already in her hand, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Jenny, stop," – he said firmly, finally realising what he had to do. He turned her and faltered a little when he saw the tears on her face.

"Why the hell would you think I hated you, Jen?" – He asked bewilderedly. She looked away.

"Because I left you. Because I let you down. Because I became what you have always resented the most," – she started listing the reasons and it only made the tears fall faster.

"Hey," – he tried to stop her.

"Because I turned you down when I returned. Because I'm not the person you used to know," – she went on.

"_Hey_," – he tried louder, but still unsuccessfully.

"Because I'm stupid".

"_HEY_!" – He yelled. She startled and looked at him.

"What _the hell_ is wrong with you? I ought to head-slap you. What has gotten into you?"

When he realised a couple of seconds later that she will not reply, he went on.

"Yeah, you left me, but you never let me down, Jen. And yeah, I do resent politics and politicians, but that doesn't mean I resent _you_. And yeah, you have changed, but I know that somewhere inside there is still the Jenny I used to know. And if I hear ever again that you call yourself stupid, so help me God, Jenny, I _will _slap you harder than I ever slapped Burley, Pacci and DiNozzo _together_. You hear me?"

By now, she was looking at him wide-eyed, couple of tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"So you _don't_ hate me?" – She asked, still unsure.

"God, no Jenny. I could never hate you. What in the world made you think I hated you?"

"I…I don't know. It's just…what you said in the MTAC today," – she left the sentence unfinished and looked at his confused face.

"You said you thought it would take longer for you to see me as a director and not a field agent".

"Jenny, you of all people should know I say all kinds of stupid things. Don't necessarily mean all of them. But why? I mean, you never needed anyone's reassurance. Why do you care what I think?"

She looked at him, unable or unwilling to believe he was _that_ oblivious.

"Jethro, I have always cared about what you think. First, I thought it was because you were my boss. But later, it turned out it wasn't just that," – she left the rest of her thought hanging in the air, hoping he would finally understand.

"Yeah, but that was six years ago, Jen. Why do you care _now_?" – He asked, unconsciously bringing his hand to her face to wipe what was left of her tears away.

And only when she shivered ever so slightly and leaned into his touch had it dawned on him. His eyes widened.

_No, of course not. It was just his mind playing tricks on him._

But her hand on his proved him wrong.

"I care, Jethro, because I still care about you," – she said quietly, but looking him dead in the eye.

He was completely dumbfounded so when she brought her lips like a bare whisper over his he didn't move an inch.

Misinterpreting his reaction, or the lack of it, again, she turned to her car ready to finally leave, but this time he reacted faster. He spun her by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes before bringing her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

After a couple of moments, he broke apart. She looked at him, surprise written all over her face. He just smiled at her, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly to him, resting his chin on her head and revelling in the feeling of her body finally close to his again.

"_God_, I've missed you, Jenny," – he breathed out quietly.

"I've missed you too, Jethro," – she whispered back, pulling him closer, enjoying in his proximity and smell.

When he finally pulled back, she turned around to go into her car, but was completely shocked when his hand collided with the back of her head.

"_Because I'm stupid_," she heard him mutter sarcastically as he entered the passenger seat of her car.

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
